


eraser

by pc98reimu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Mercy Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pc98reimu/pseuds/pc98reimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels weird, going through your old home.<br/>Everything looks exactly the same as you remember it, except older and in not so great shape. There's golden flowers everywhere. You dimly wonder if Dad put them there in your and Asriel's memory. You don't really care, either way. Flowey- No, <em>Asriel</em>, keeps popping up every few seconds, babbling on and on about the experiences he's had since you were gone and how terrible everything was for him, and how he couldn't feel love or empathy and honestly, honestly you really could not care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eraser

**Author's Note:**

> here it is, the first fanfic ive wrote in like... ages. if you havent finished all of undertale yet, id highly recommend making like aaron and flexing out cause this fic contains heavy spoilers for the no mercy route

It feels weird, going through your old home.

Everything looks exactly the same as you remember it, except older and in not so great shape. There's golden flowers everywhere. You dimly wonder if Dad put them there in your and Asriel's memory. You don't really care, either way. Flowey- No, _Asriel_ , keeps popping up every few seconds, babbling on and on about the experiences he's had since you were gone and how terrible everything was for him, and how he couldn't feel love or empathy and honestly, honestly you really could not care less.

You continue trudging on, walking through the house, dust trailing behind you. You faintly remember when your mom would make snail pies, and Asriel and Dad would energetically dig in while you had to have your own separate meal prepared since you couldn't handle the texture. You remember Mom always giving you an extra piece of butterscotch cinnamon pie as a sort of apology afterwards. It makes you feel sick remembering.

Before you know it, you're back in your room. Your old room. The faded flower you drew so many years ago is still hanging on the wall. You notice the boxes on the floor, and open them. In the first one, you find a pleasant surprise: your old locket.

_"Hey Chara, look what I got you!" Asriel says, cheerily. He holds up a chain necklace with a heart locket on it._

_"What's that?" You ask, confused. No one had ever given you anything before, and definitely nothing like this._

_"It's a necklace, silly! Here, you can open it and it says Best Friends Forever! It's to represent our friendship. I hope you like it."  
_

You put it around your neck, silent. It's back now, right where it belongs. If you concentrate hard enough, it almost feels like it's beating. It's soothing, in a way. Then you open the second box, and find an even better surprise: your knife, and not just any old knife, your  _real_ one! The one you loved so much that when Mom took it from you, worry in her eyes, you threw a fit on the floor, crying and shuddering and sobbing because it was the only thing that helped. If it weren't for how detached you were feeling now, you would probably be crying from joy. You take a moment to admire it, to look at how it glimmers and catches the light in a beautiful way. You run your finger along the edge. Still sharp. Perfect.

You leave the room, and Asriel is still there, still talking. You ignore him and continue on. He doesn't stop, though, and follows you all the way out, all the way to before the entrance to the golden hallway.

At this point, you're pretty fed up with him talking, talking about something like a vaguely happy future. You open your mouth for the first time since you've come here, face covered in white powder, lips cracked and dry.

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

At this, he pauses. "Huh? Why am I telling you all this? ...Chara, I said it before. Even after all this time... You're still the only one that understands me"

This makes you pause too. You have a vague memory of saying something like that to him before. It's so ironic now, hearing him echo it back at you.

"You won't give me any worthless pity! Creatures like us... wouldn't hesitate to _kill_ each other if we got in each other's way."

You feel something inside you break at hearing this, vivid memories flashing back to when you were in the village together and he _let_ both of you die, he just  _let it happen_ and made everything you worked for and your death _meaningless,_ he was  _in your way_ \--

Your hands are shaking so badly, knuckles white from gripping your knife hard. You feel...  _something_ , somewhere between sheer anger and disgust and fury, and you start smiling because  _god_ you haven't felt this pissed in ages.

Asriel picks up on this, you think, and he's gotten a little shaky, as if a breeze was blowing through the hall. There was no breeze.

"So that's... so that's... why..." He's clearly nervous, he  _knows_ what you're like when you're this furious. He learned that all the way back when you would play games together, when you lost whatever game you were playing, and you couldn't handle it. And now, you think, he knows why you're so angry, too. "Ha..ha... What's this...feeling? Why am I...shaking? Hey... Chara... no hard feelings about back then, right...?"

You continue smiling, slowly dragging your feet forward. How could you forget it? How could you ever forgive him for it? Your knife glints in your hand.

He's trembling even harder now, as if he was in a storm. It's so funny. Your hands are trembling a bit, too, but it's okay. It's okay. It's going to be okay. You advance towards him.

"H-hey, what are you doing?! B… back off!" He ducks under the ground, just out of reach. Your knive sparks against the paved bricks. You were so close, too. You couldn't wait to see how sharp your knife still was. "I...I've changed my mind about all this. This isn't a good idea anymore. Y-You should go back, Chara. This place is fine the way it is!"

Your smile turns into something more distorted, more warped.

"S-s-stop making that creepy face! This isn't funny! You've got a SICK sense of humor!" He digs back underground, yet again out of your reach. Not that it matters. You'll get to him eventually. He can't run forever.

Eventually, you reach the throne room. The whole place is covered in flowers from the surface, from your old village. Disgusting. You hear Dad mumbling about never seeing a plant cry before. You think you know exactly what he's talking about. When Dad notices your prescence, he's polite, kind; he doesn't recognize you at all. That's fine with you. You don't really care that much anymore. He tries to offer you tea, but before he can, you step forward and slash. But before you can take some kind of pleasure in killing him, before he even turns to dust, a circle of bullets surrounds your dad, surrounds him and closes in. Another circle appears, this time around his soul, shattering it. You're filled with disbelief. Dad's dust is falling around you like a sort of applause.

"See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!" You see through the lie immediately. His face contorts into something familiar, someone nostalgic who you definitely don't want to see right now. It's almost hilarious, you think. "After all, it's me, your best friend!"

You start advancing towards him. You're angry, wrathful, hurt - not quite as furious as earlier, but this anger is more quiet, more cold, more lethal.

"I'm helpful, I can be useful to you..." His voice is so shaky. You're smiling again, so much your cheeks hurt from the effort. You're still walking forward, knife in hand. As if you could even consider him helpful or useful, let alone still your best friend.

"I promise I won't get in your way," he simpers, "I can help... I can... I can..."

You're ready for this to end. You're ready to leave. You're ready to finally say goodbye to someone like him.

"So please... please don't kill me!" Asriel begs, in a voice that fills you with nausea. Your stomach twists in revulsion, and you're hit with a sudden sense of vertigo.

You collapse, head dizzy. It's funny. It's so funny. You throw your head back, awkward hacking laughter escaping your lungs. You're dimly aware of the dust floating in the air as you laugh, Asriel looking on in shock, and the tears staining your cheeks. It's so funny. It's so funny. You wish Asriel had his old body, so you could take your hands and put them around his throat and strangle him slowly, ever so slowly, like he deserves. But he doesn't have his old body now, and he's just a useless plant, so this will have to do. You raise your knife up high. You see, for a split second, his expression of horror.

_Asriel... You're really way too nice to me. Both you and your mom and your dad._

The knife falls.

 _Hey, Asriel... please promise me something._  
_Promise me that you won't ever abandon me and that you'll trust me._  
_..._  
_...You mean it?_  
_Okay. That's right. We're best friends, aren't we? Best friends forever._

Again. Your knife really is still sharp.

 _Asriel... Listen. I've got an idea. Yeah, listen to me._  
_It has to do with the barrier._  
_I think I know what we can do to free everyone._

Again. It feels so nice, finally ending this. You were so sick of him.

 _Asriel, it's okay. It's okay. Don't worry, it'll be okay. Oh, come on... don't cry. It doesn't hurt_ that _much. Don't be such a big crybaby._

Again. You put a lot of force into each stab, each cut. Feels good.

_You can't trust humans, Asriel, I told you this already. They're bad. All of them. They'll only end up hurting you. I hate them so much... Sorry, I don't really want to talk about my experiences with them._

Again. You're aware of a sound somewhere far away, of someone screaming in a twisted mixture of agony and laughter.

_Asriel, what are you doing?! We need to kill them! We need to free everyone!_

Again. You realize you're the one screaming.

_Liar. You said you'd trust in me! You said we were best friends!_

Again. Your arms are burning at this point.

 _You promised me! You promised!_  
_You traitor! Traitor!_

And again. You're so tired.

There's nothing left where your old friend used to be, simply a pile of shredded petals and leaves laying in the dust of your father. You're not smiling, and you're honestly pretty exhausted, but you feel steadier now. He's out of your way. He won't betray you again. He won't break any more promises.  
You take deep, shaky breaths, calming yourself. Your fingers, cold and numb, clumsily undo the chain around your neck. You smile again, and let the last remains of your friendship fall onto the ground. You're not crying or shaking anymore at this point. It's the end, truly the end. It's all over.  
You stand up. You think it's time to make a new partner, one who _won't_ betray you. You turn around.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this very disillusioned and unhappy murder child very very much enough to where i decided to take up writing again  
> sorry if theres any mistakes or anything, as i said its my first time writing in a long time so please let me know if theres anything wrong!!! thank you and i hope you enjoy


End file.
